1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-185979 relates to a battery terminal with a C-shaped fitting that fits on a battery post. Fasteners extend out from opposite ends of an opening of the C-shaped fitting and face each other in a direction oblique to the longitudinal direction of the fitting. Insertion holes are formed in the fastening portions and receive a bolt along an axis line that extends obliquely up. A nut is tightened on the bolt to bring the fasteners closer together. Thus, the fitting is deformed to a smaller diameter and can be held on the battery post. Notches are provided between the fitting and the fasteners, and a flange is bent from an upper or lower position on the fastener outward of the notches. The flange contacts the head of the bolt and prevents the bolt from turning with the nut.
The notches of the above-described terminal increase a distance between the fitting and the fasteners and enlarge the terminal transversely.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to realize the miniaturization of a battery terminal.